villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lorelei (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Lorelei from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The mainstream version can be found here: Lorelei (Marvel). Lorelei is the main antagonist of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "T.A.H.I.T.I." and "Yes, Man". She is a female fatal Asgardian seductress. She was portrayed by . History ''Thor: The Dark World'' Lorelei is an Asgardian with the power to enslave the wills of men either through her touch, the sound of her voice, or both. She was previously imprisoned in Asgard, and a collar placed around her neck to prevent her from speaking. When the Dark Elves attacked Asgard, she was able to escape her prison and make her way to Earth through one of Loki's hidden portals. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Lorelei arrived in Death Valley, California, and took control of newlywed Jimmy McKenzie. He took her into Nevada, where she next took the Dogs of Hell motorcycle club under her spell. The bikers took Lorelei to their hangout, a bar in the Nevada desert, where she amassed a small army of enthralled bikers and Nevada State Troopers. Her servants committed robberies throughout the area, hitting jewelry stores and gun stores to outfit her growing army. Lorelei's actions caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who sent out a team led by Phil Coulson, further aided by the Asgardian warrior Lady Sif. Although she lost all of her servants in the ensuing battle, she placed one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, Grant Ward, under her spell, and the pair rode away from the bar to Las Vegas, where they ended up having sex. When Coulson had her hotel room in Caesar's Palace raided (using only female agents, in case Lorelei tried to place any more male agents under her spell), Lorelei and Ward infiltrated his plane, taking scientist Leo Fitz under her spell, as well. As no one knew she was on the plane, or that Fitz was under Lorelei's control, Fitz tricked Sif and locked her in the Cage. From there, she was ejected through the dorsal airlock. Although the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board tried to stop her, Lorelei made her way to the Cage to retrieve Sif's sword and the collar that made her powerless. However, Sif had been clinging to the outside of the plane, and after reentering the Cage, she fought Lorelei to a standstill, ultimately holding her nemesis with her sword to her neck. Refusing to go back to prison, Lorelei attempted to goad Sif into killing her by reminding her of how she took pleasure in using Sif's former lover, only for Sif to place the collar around her neck. Silenced, Lorelei's spell over Ward and Fitz was broken. Per Odin's orders, Sif took Lorelei back to Asgard alive. Gallery Aos115-0890.jpg Aos115-0055.jpg Lorerai.png Lorelei (Earth-616) from Loki Agent of Asgard 001.png Trivia *In the comics, Lorelei is the younger sister of the better-known antagonist, Amora the Enchantress . Likely since Amora has no presence as yet in the MCU, this was never brought up in her appearance. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Black Widows Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Imprisoned Category:Martial Artists Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Misandrists Category:One-Shot Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Humanoid Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Perverts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lover Stealers